The Switch
by VanillaVice
Summary: Overnight, Tamsin suddenly finds herself with the body of a guy. How will she deal with this new circumstance? Multi-shot. Valkubus. Rated M now just in case.
1. Sudden Change

**A/N: So! I thought it'd be a hilarious fanfic idea where Tamsin is turned into a guy and has to cope with becoming a guy suddenly. One-shot for now. Valkubus. Rated T.**

**Just a heads up, I wasn't sure how to deal with the whole "he vs. she" pronoun thing considering Tamsin would still be a woman in her mind, but a guy on the outside. As a result, I decided to have everyone refer to her as "he" when in dialogue, but in the narrative bits, she'll be referred to as "she." And if there will be any naughty bits in the future, I'm not sure how saying "her [insert any word for male bits]" would roll over. Thoughts? If I don't like the way it sounds, then it'll probably be just silly Rated T fun.**

**If you wanna know what a boy Tamsin looks like in my head just imagine someone kinda like the younger version of Alex Pettyfer when he had that tousled blonde hair and toned body. :p**

* * *

Sudden Change

When Bo awoke in the day, she snuggled into Tamsin's warmth, breathing in the valkyrie's familiar scent. With her eyes still closed, she placed small kisses on her neck, trailing her hand down from Tamsin's neck to her breast where she was met with— _Flatness? I know Tamsin's breasts aren't the largest but.. they're soft and there's definitely substance to them.. _As Bo thought, she moved her hands upwards, past Tamsin's neck and to her cheek where she found stubble. At this, Bo's eyes shot open, and she jumped out of bed and away from whoever the hell was in her bed.

Tamsin, who was pretending to be asleep just so she could enjoy Bo's ministrations, opened her eyes grumpily, upset that Bo didn't continue what she started. When she looked at Bo, she could see raw horror in her eyes.

"Bo, what's—" Tamsin started, but stopped when she heard the bass to her voice. _What the fuck?_

"Who the hell are you, and what have you done with Tamsin?" Bo demanded in an angry voice, reaching for her dagger.

Ignoring the deepness of her voice, Tamsin focused on calming her girlfriend down. "Bo, please, it's me. I'm Tamsin. I swear to you."

"Bullshit! Last I checked, my girlfriend was— OH I DUNNO— a freaking girl!"

_What?_ Tamsin thought in disbelief, glancing down at her body. _Holy. Shit._ Where she thought she'd see the same breasts she's seen for lifetimes, she found nothing but pectoral muscles that lead to defined abs and a happy trail beneath her belly button.

"Holy fuckballs, Bo."

"Okay, quit saying my name like you know me!" Bo shouted, waving her dagger menacingly close.

"Please, Bo, trust me. I'm Tamsin, and you are the beautiful succubus with whom I have bonded and entrusted my heart. We've been living together in this shit house of a place you've called home since you came to this town for 6 months now. I gave you that ring on your left hand on our bonding day. If you still don't believe me, just look in my eyes, please," Tamsin begged.

Bo breathed heavily, finding her resolve melting away. She sat down on the bed, clutching her dagger tightly. "Okay.. but no funny business. No touching. Nothing."

Tamsin nodded eagerly as Bo got closer.

The brunette took a deep breath, closing her eyes while doing so. When she opened her eyes, vibrant, wild green eyes stared back at her, and she knew right then that she was wrong in threatening the blonde.

"Tamsin.." Bo whispered, wrapping her arms around the blonde and pulling her close. In return, Tamsin slid her arms around her, hugging her tightly. Bo pulled back, staring at her intently before speaking.

"What the hell happened?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, succubus."

Bo toyed with Tamsin's hair, shocked at how messy and tousled it was and how it still felt exactly like the blonde's hair from before. She leaned in, smelling it.

".. Bo, are you sniffing me?" came a deep rumble.

Bo jumped, shocked now by how deep and smooth Tamsin's voice was. "Jesus, Tamsin, the voice change is really tripping me up. And yes, I was sniffing you. You still smell the same."

"You're weird," Tamsin spoke quietly, smiling.

"Oh, _I'm_ weird? Did I magically turn into a dude overnight?"

"Point taken."

The succubus stopped talking for a moment, taking time to let her eyes wander over the new and foreign body that her girlfriend now inhabited. Her eyes trailed over broad muscled shoulders which lead to strong biceps, and she stared at the Adam's apple that was now present. Going lower, she witnessed Tamsin's flatter and more muscular chest and when she glanced lower, she stopped briefly.

"Tamsin, why do you have a boner?" Bo asked, staring at the tented part of the sheets.

"Wha—?" Tamsin let out, confusion spread across her features. She was too caught up in the way Bo's eyes were staring at her body, soaking in the new details. Finally, she glanced down, staring at the betrayal of her new body. "Oh. _Oh._"

"You still haven't answered my question," reminded Bo, her eyes glued to the lower half of Tamsin.

"Well.. usually, when we fight and make up, we have angry make-up sex and.. we just fought.. and you're naked.." Tamsin trailed off, vaguely embarrassed.

"I see," Bo observed before lowering her voice and reaching her hand out. "Can I see it?.."

"Bo, whether I'm a woman or a man, all of me is yours," Tamsin replied softly in the brunette's ear.

The succubus reached out hesitantly, drawing closer when—

"Bo-Bo! Tam-Tam! Get the hell up! It's 2 p.m., and I'm lonely," came a familiar voice. Just after the sentence was finished, Kenzi barged into the room and stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. Bo quickly covered herself up with the sheets.

"Kenzi!"

"What the fae is this?! Bo! Didn't you pledge your hoohoo to the blondie? And here you are cheating on her with some mighty fine man."

"I can totally explain!"

"Explain that you're a horrible cheater, and Tamsin doesn't deserve this? Explain the mystery man in your bed? Explain the fact that he looks like a Norse god? Explain—"

"This IS Tamsin," Bo interrupted.

Kenzi stopped her tirade, staring in disbelief at the man in her best friend's bed.

"Hey, meat bag," Tamsin finally spoke, a smirk on her face.

"DUDE, you're a dude!"

"Good observation skills. I'm not sure why you aren't a detective by now," Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"I demand an explanation!" Kenzi stomped her foot definitively. "This kinda friendship has rules, y'know."

"Well," Tamsin began, pecking Bo on the cheek before she stood up. "I've gotta pee."

Bo and Kenzi watched as Tamsin grabbed a pillow, covering her crotch and heading out the room towards the bathroom.

"Tamsin makes one good-looking man, Bo. My body is confused."

"My mind is confused.. My body, however, definitely wants all of that new Tamsin body."

"AND she.. he.. he's got a donk. Wait, do we call Tammy a 'he' or a 'she'?"

"We can totally ask whenever Tamsin's back."

::::

Meanwhile, Tamsin stood in the bathroom, stark naked. She stared into the mirror, gazing at the manly features that now made up her face. Her old features could be found in this new face, but now they had a manly edge. In addition to all of that, she now had facial hair. Tamsin reached up, rubbing her palm against the pinpricks of hair. Afterwards, she got distracted by how much larger and thicker her fingers were. _This is too fucking weird._

She raised her arms up next, staring at how the muscles beneath the skin moved. She flexed her arms, watching the muscles bulge. She followed the happy trail she now sported which lead to the one thing which obviously indicated she was now physically a man. In food terms, where she had a muffin, she now had a sausage. _An impressive one, I might add._ Tamsin nodded thoughtfully, staring down at it.

_But, it doesn't look like it's going down anytime soon.. and I need to figure out how to pee with this thing. _Tamsin tapped it with her hand, watching as it moved from side to side before resuming its original position. She poked it with her finger now, oddly fascinated by it. _If I did this with any of the guys I've been with, they would have definitely marked me as crazy._ She pulled out of her trance, focusing on the task at hand. Peeing.

The valkyrie walked to the toilet, staring down at it. She tried several stances, attempting to aim in the toilet without making a fool of herself or making a mess. After several failed attempts, she sighed, using the pillow to cover herself up and go back to the bedroom.

"Bo, throw me my phone."

"Why?" came a confused reply.

"Just— just do it, please."

"Okay.." Bo consented, suspicious. She tossed her the phone, going back to explaining to Kenzi the events that unfolded when they woke up.

Tamsin walked away again, hanging her head in shame once she got to the bathroom. She pulled up the internet app on her phone and went to Google's search engine. Her fingers were different, but they still were nimble and precise. The blonde began tapping the screen, entering her question. _How.. do.. you.. pee.. when.. you... have... a boner?_

She tapped enter on the search and waited as several responses came up. She read them, half-horrified and half-amazed at the different ways men have managed to urinate while maintaining an erection. She read one response in particular about a man who claimed his method worked 100%, but it was difficult.

_dude its totally possible to pee with a stiffy! ive done it like 1000 times lol and my method works every time man. you just have to plant your feet on the wall above the toilet and your hands on the ground like youre abot to do a handstand. make sure u position your stiffy right so it points at the toilet_

Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows, staring at the comment. _I can totally do that_, she decided. She put down the phone, stretching her arms and legs. _Wait.. who in their right mind stretches before peeing? What is wrong with me? Did becoming a guy make me an idiot? _Tamsin shook her head and got into position. She noted where her pointy friend was before doing her business. She let out a content sigh as she did it, relief flooding her system. Afterwards, she wiggled her hips a bit, shaking off excess.

When she was finally done, she threw her arms in the air and yelled victoriously.

"YES!"

::::

As Bo and Kenzi finished their discussion, they heard Tamsin's manly roar from the bedroom. They looked towards the bathroom before looking at each other.

Kenzi spoke first. "Dude, I don't even wanna know."

Before they knew it, Tamsin came bounding into the room, a towel wrapped dangerously low around her hips.

Kenzi stared helplessly at Tamsin's new physique, almost drooling at the sight of the V formed at the blonde's hips. Without even realizing it, Kenzi spoke in a flirty voice.

"What's got you so excited, Mister Hunk O' Burnin' Love?"

Bo didn't miss a beat as she smacked her best friend's arm. "HEY, that is my girl— boyfriend you're ogling!"

The human snapped out of her reverie. "Oh, right! What pronouns do you want us to use for you, blondie?"

Tamsin paused, thinking about it. "Well, it would probably be easier to just use dude pronouns until we figure this whole thing out."

"Would ya look at that, Bo-Bo.. Who knew you'd get a 2-in-1 deal with Tam-Tam here? Aren't you glad you play for both teams?" Kenzi nudged her friend.

Bo simply sighed, covering her eyes with her hand in an attempt to deal with the whole situation.

"Oh, and why were you hollerin' like that, boy? Confused the hell out of me and Bo here."

Tamsin grinned a boy-ish smile, "I peed."

"Well.. I guess we've all got different definitions of success," Kenzi said, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

* * *

**A/N #2: Bada bing, bada boom. Should I continue, or nah? My feelings won't be hurt if you all say no, haha.**


	2. Shopping Spree

**A/N: Wow. I'm sorry for everyone who waited for this fanfic to be updated. I completely suck at updating.. and I couldn't even fathom trying to think of a storyline for this. That's what delayed me, but I've decided to just make this a multi-shot with random situations. It's more fun for me this way. :}**

* * *

Shopping Spree

Tamsin sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs of a department store, and she could feel the tingling sensation of numbness in her butt cheeks. She shifted from side to side, attempting to get the blood flowing. She wasn't sure where she was exactly, and about 4 hours ago (about 5 minutes into their arrival), she stopped caring. She heaved out an exasperated sigh, tilting her head back to stare at the ceiling and think about what lead to this torture. It all started yesterday morning when Kenzi disapproved of her outfit.

::::

In the kitchen, the first male valkyrie sat at the table, noisily munching on cereal in the morning. _On the bright side_, Tamsin thought, _I can literally tell people to 'suck it.'_ She chuckled to herself, staring off into space as she ate without paying much attention to the human that suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"OH GOD," Kenzi screamed in horror, covering her eyes.

"What?" Tamsin mumbled through a mouth full of Cocoa Puffs.

"Dude, close your legs!" She exclaimed, still covering her eyes.

The blonde glanced down, finally noticing what caught the human's attention. "Huh. It's more comfortable this way. Who knew having a dick complicated something as simple as sitting?"

"Dyson and Hale manage it just fine, and I think you can too."

"Yeah, but are there junks as BIG as mine?"

"Hey!" Kenzi argued with her eyes closed, gesturing with her arms in a general direction. "Hale is a respectable size! It's the motion of the ocean, not the size of the boat."

"Keep telling yourself that, little meat bag. Anyways, you can open your eyes now. I've closed my legs." Tamsin surpressed laughter, widening her sitting stance even more than before.

"Finally. I've been living here longer, you'd think— COME ON, TAMSIN. I RAISED YOU. RESPECT ME, YOUNG LA— I MEAN, YOUNG MAN." Hands were immediately covering eyes as Kenzi shouted over the fae's boisterous laugh.

"You shoulda seen your face!" Tamsin exclaimed, wiping an invisible tear from her eye as her laughter died down.

The pair continued their bickering until they heard the telltale sound of heels clicking down the stairs. They both quieted down, Tamsin reduced to quiet snickering and Kenzi was mumbling nonsense in Russian. Soon, a stunning brunette stepped onto the floor, and unable to help herself, Tamsin stared in awe at her beauty.

"It sounded like a war zone down here. What happened?" Bo questioned, staring at her two favorite people in the world.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Tamsin stuttered out, fully aware that she was staring far too hard at the succubus, _her_ succubus. She tore her gaze away, staring in a random direction.

"Mmhm," Bo murmured, squinting suspiciously at the two of them. "Kenzi, why are you covering your eyes?"

"Oh, I dunno, you can totally ask your boytoy about that."

"I didn't do nuffin'," came the childlike response.

"You flashed me!" Kenzi cracked, throwing her arms up.

"Not on purpose!"

"You did it on purpose the second time!"

"Prove it!"

"OKAY. ENOUGH." The succubus shouted, rubbing her temples. It had been a few days since the fateful morning that her girlfriend turned into.. well, a boyfriend. In that time, they let Trick, Lauren, Dyson, and Hale know about the sudden change. Trick believes her valkyrie has been cursed which means it could've happened at any point in time.. Some curses take time, Trick had said. Nobody knew how, or even if, Tamsin's body could switch back. In those three days, they somehow let the concept of clothing slip for the valkyrie, and she resorted to wearing bed sheets and towels like some Norse god. Bo took a deep breath before speaking again. "Okay, I know how we can solve this."

"How?" mumbled Tamsin, again through a mouth full of food.

"We're gonna take you shopping," Bo smiled sweetly as Tamsin's eyes widened in horror.

"HAH!" Kenzi mocked as she heard the thud of the valkyrie's forehead hitting the tabletop.

::::

_And here we are_, Tamsin thought sarcastically to herself. She efficiently bought all of the necessary clothes for her wardrobe while dressed in Dyson's old clothes. After buying what she needed, she quickly shed off his clothes, vaguely disturbed at having worn Dyson's old underwear. Unfortunately, no one told her they were his old underwear until _after _they were in the shopping mall. The valkyrie shuddered at the memory. But oh no, even having finished her own shopping didn't give her a one-way ticket back to the crack shack. Kenzi and Bo opted to have "girl time" and shop to their hearts' content. Normally, Tamsin would have bolted even without the two, but she knew if she did, she'd be sleeping on the couch where a certain lavender-scented succubus would be absent. _Curse me for being weak.. for a succubus of all things, but I suppose that comes with being bonded._

The past 4 hours had been pain in its purest form for the blonde. She would rather fight a 50-year war than endure a shopping trip that was longer than an hour. The highlights, however, were when the succubus would get jealous of women who would stare a fraction too long. One moment, in particular, was hilarious to Tamsin.

::::

Walking down a random section of the mall, Bo linked her hand with Tamsin's, smiling to herself as she felt the blonde stiffen ever so slightly. Even with as far as they've progressed in their relationship, Tamsin still was iffy on PDA that was sweet and innocent. Sure, she could handle raunchy displays of affection like butt-grabbing, but hand-holding and sweet kisses made her an awkward teenager. Deep in her thoughts, Bo hadn't noticed the long-legged redhead strutting her way over to Tamsin.

"Excuse me?" A sultry voice resounded, smoky eyes meeting Tamsin's eyes.

Tamsin raised an eyebrow questioningly, glancing over at her girlfriend who was visibly angry. A sudden idea popped into her head as she replied to the redhead in a deep, smooth tone. "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could have your phone number," the woman boldly stated, a radiant smile on her face.

"Hello? I'm right here," Bo interjected.

Finally, the woman turned to her, looking her up and down. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Tamsin nodded, a slight smirk on her face.

"Do you like her?"

The question caught the valkyrie off-guard for a split second, but she soon recovered. "Eh, she's alright."

Bo gawked at this, dropping the hand she held and using it to smack Tamsin on the arm before stomping away to catch up to Kenzi.

Tamsin watched, bemused at her warrior's response before turning her eyes back to the woman who decided to speak again.

"She wears too much leather.. but anyways, now that she's gone. Phone number?" She smiled that radiant, too-white smile again.

In response, the valkyrie scrunched her nose, beginning to walk past the redhead. "Sorry, I'll pass." With this, she leaned in closer. "You've got nothing on her. Besides, I love women in leather."

::::

Tamsin sighed. _That was an hour ago. She's been ignoring me ever since._ She knew she would be forgiven; after all, she could be very persuasive. She closed her eyes, hoping to doze off to pass the rest of the time. She almost reached unconsciousness when a thin hand roughly jostled her shoulder.

"Hey, T-sin, get your butt up. Bo needs your moolah to buy some stuff from Victoria's Secret," Kenzi spoke with a lollipop in her mouth.

"When did you guys even leave this store?"

"Pfft, forever ago. Now scoot. She's in the dressing rooms. While you go there, I'm gonna do some petty theft at a smaller store."

With a grumble, Tamsin reluctantly vacated her seat, watching a middle-aged man zone in on it like an eagle. _Great. There goes my seat._ She finally reached the store, asked an employee where the dressing rooms were, watched said employee become flustered, and finally made her way over there.

"Bo?" She called out, vaguely aware that the rest of the dressing rooms were empty.

"Over here," a voice called out from the room farthest from the entrance.

She made her way to the last room, about to start a sentence when the door swung open ceremoniously. Lo and behold, a deliciously curvy and sexy blue-eyed succubus stood in the tiny room, donning black lace lingerie and sheer stockings with garters attached. Tamsin's mouth dropped as her gaze travelled down the length of Bo's body. She had seen the succubus in lingerie many times, but each time, the air was knocked right out of her. Barely anything beat seeing Bo in her natural element. Before Tamsin could react, she felt herself get tugged into the room with the door being shut and locked behind her. Hands pressed to her strong, flat torso as Bo leaned up, whispering seductively into her ear.

"I'll discipline my boyfriend for thinking I'm just 'alright.'"

With that, their lips clashed, and forty-five minutes passed by before either of them emerged from the dressing room.

::::

Afterwards, while they were exiting the mall, they met up with Kenzi who stared at Tamsin's disheveled hair and clothing and Bo's perfectly tidy outfit. Bo donned a secretive smile while Tamsin grinned goofily at nothing and everything.

"Okay, you two look like you've done something horribly wrong."

"Well, I've made sure Tamsin enjoyed this shopping trip," Bo grinned, ignoring Kenzi's fake gagging.

* * *

**A/N #2: There you go! One-shot #2 of this multi-shot fanfic. Hope you all enjoyed. Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave reviews. Oh! And if you have a suggestion for an installment of this fanfic, be sure to message me on here or on my tumblr. :}**

**Also P.S. Yes, Hale is alive in this universe because I couldn't bear the thought of it without him.**


	3. The First Time

**A/N: This is just smut.. with a tiny bit of humor.**

**If you're just tuning in, Tamsin has been turned into a dude, and these are just random situations where she has to deal with that fact. **

**Warning: this is rated M, so if you want to skip this and wait for the next chapter, that's a-okay. Not all chapters will be like this, I promise.**

* * *

The First Time.. Again

"So.." Bo started, sitting in bed alongside the newly male valkyrie. The two of them were alone in the crack shack due to the fact that Kenzi decided she'd spend the night with Hale after the hectic afternoon following the blonde's new development. Tamsin sat next to her, wrapped only in a towel. Bo stared shamelessly at her bare chest, watching the rise and fall of it as the valkyrie breathed. Her skin was flawless, a canvas of the lightest gold framing well-sculptured muscles. The only marks Bo could see were the tiny crescent scars on Tamsin's broad back, indicative of the wings she sported now that she was on her last life. _"Don't worry, succubus. I'll live just as long, if not longer, than you,"_ Bo remembered Tamsin saying after she had freaked out and fired several questions at the valkyrie. She reached out now, lightly tracing the scars with her fingertip. She watched goosebumps raise along the surrounding skin before her hand was being clutched by Tamsin's bigger hand.

"So, what?" Tamsin asked in a deep, teasing tone. A hint of a smirk graced her now-stubbly face.

"We're alone.." Bo murmured, watching as the valkyrie held her fingers, kissing her knuckles lightly.

"Yes, and..?" The valkyrie trailed off, raising her thicker but still perfectly shaped eyebrows.

Bo knew she was being teased, but she couldn't help but feel different about the situation. Usually, if they had the crack shack to themselves, they would be rolling naked in the sheets together as soon as Kenzi was out the door. She was still adjusting to the new Tamsin in front of her. "Uhm.. Do you want to.."

"Is my succubus hungry?" Tamsin drawled in a deep voice, kissing the palm of Bo's hand as they made eye contact.

Bo closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Tamsin's voice, whether she was male or female, always sent shivers down her spine and _always_ made her clench her thighs together. The valkyrie's voice was consistently raspy, deep, and seductive. The blonde was more than capable of making Bo wet by using just her words, and she proved it on several occasions. Once, Tamsin lay on her stomach between Bo's legs just to watch her juices glisten as she became wetter and wetter just from the valkyrie speaking about their previous sexual experiences together. And then, when she was literally dripping onto the sheets, Tamsin brought her to an exquisite orgasm. Bo shuddered at the memory, opening her eyes that she was sure were very blue by this point.

Judging by Tamsin's response, they must have been because the blonde immediately crawled on top of Bo, the towel hanging around her waist on the verge of slipping off of her body. Their lips crashed together, tongues darting and exploring each other's mouths. Bo moaned into Tamsin's mouth, her hands roaming over the blonde's back. _She still tastes the same.. and she definitely still knows what she's doing_, Bo thought to herself as she writhed beneath the blonde as Tamsin's hands cupped her breasts.

Tamsin urgently slid her hands beneath Bo's t-shirt, the only thing between her and the rest of the succubus's glorious body. She moved her hands upwards, pulling the shirt higher and higher until the brunette pulled away from their kiss to take it off. The valkyrie stared down at the succubus, taking in every slope and dip of her body. _Still just as beautiful as yesterday.. and the day before.. and the day before that. I'm still me_, Tamsin reminded herself, _still a valkyrie in love with a succubus_. She leaned down, taking one of Bo's nipples in her mouth, savoring the familiar taste and feel as she swirled her tongue round and round. Bo moaned, one hand tangled in the short locks that now sat upon the blonde's head. With the other hand, she reached down, ripping the towel away from Tamsin's waist. She was promptly met by the heat of Tamsin's erection which rested against her stomach. They both paused, glancing down before looking into each other's eyes.

"Well, that's new," Tamsin said breathlessly.

"New.. but definitely not bad," Bo grinned, reaching down to grasp her shaft in her hand. She moved her hand up and down its length, watching the blonde buck her hips into her hand, groaning.

"Ah, fuck, Bo.." Tamsin moaned. "That feels real fucking good.." She rested her head against the succubus's shoulder, mindlessly moving her hips along to Bo's actions.

"Then you're going to especially like what's coming next.." Bo hummed before she pushed the blonde off of her and onto her back. She crawled between the valkyrie's legs, still pumping her shaft in one hand. She leaned down, her tongue darting out to lick up the pre-cum that gathered at the tip. Tamsin's hips bucked once more. Bo pulled away, grinning. "Do you know what's coming next?"

Tamsin covered her face with her hands, rubbing at her eyes and the stubble on her cheeks. "Oh god, I know. Give me a second. I gotta prepare mentally."

Bo chuckled, leaning back down to swirl her tongue around the tip. She pulled away a bit, smirking as she realized Tamsin was still covering her face. "Come on, Tamsin, don't you want to see me swallow every inch of your thick cock? You can fuck my throat, and when you're done, you can cum in my mouth and watch me swallow all of it.." Bo spoke in a low, seductive voice to persuade the blonde, still rubbing the thickness in her hand.

Tamsin gulped before pulling her hands away from her face, and just as she did, Bo sucked in the tip of her cock, tongue pressing and circling it. "Oh, fucking hell.." Tamsin moaned, gripping Bo's hair in her hands to keep it out of the way but also to have something to hold. She unconsciously moved her hips up in an attempt to thrust deeper, but Bo's hands pressed down on her hips to prevent her from doing so.

Bo pulled her mouth off of Tamsin. "Not yet," she smiled, dragging her lips along Tamsin's length to lick up the spit that dribbled down the side. She dragged her lips all over now, lightly sucking here and there to drive the blonde crazy. And she succeeded because as she looked up, she made eye contact and found a fire burning within her green eyes. Bo could tell Tamsin was doing everything she could to not simply slam her full length down her throat.

"You're being a good boy," Bo murmured as she lightly licked at the underside of Tamsin's shaft.

"Oh, you don't know how good of a boy I'm being right now.." Tamsin replied in a dangerously low voice. "You don't know much I want you to choke on my dick."

"Choke, huh?" Bo teased as she pumped her hand along Tamsin's length once more. Before the valkyrie could utter another word, Bo took the head of her shaft into her mouth once more, tongue swirling viciously now. Tamsin moaned with her eyes clenching shut, and she pulled at Bo's hair roughly. When Tamsin finally looked down, she found Bo staring right back at her, one eyebrow raised. And ever so slowly, inch by inch, Bo lowered her mouth further, teeth sheathed behind her lips. The valkyrie's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, her mouth slightly agape as she watched.

Eventually, Bo had all of Tamsin in her mouth, and her nose nuzzled the soft tuft of hair that lay at the base of her shaft. Her hands ran all over the blonde's body, from the tops of her thighs to the hardness of her abs. Tamsin gasped from the several sensations on her cock, from the tightness of Bo's lips to the slick insides of her cheeks, to her hot tongue pressing against her, and finally to the hot sensation of Bo's throat constricting around her length. After several seconds, Bo pulled all the way back up, gasping for air as she smiled naughtily at the blonde. "See? Can't choke."

"I'll say.." Tamsin muttered, mesmerized. "I can see why guys enjoy blowjobs. Your mouth is fucking amazing."

"Not everyone's like me," Bo winked before taking all of Tamsin into her mouth again, this time much quicker and without warning. Tamsin cussed, groaning once more.

"Fuck. Definitely not," the valkyrie gasped as Bo swallowed, the muscles in her throat working the tip of her length.

Again, Bo's mouth retreated back up her shaft, and she breathed in some much needed air. Tamsin looked at the tears that had gathered in the succubus's eyes and witnessed the sharp intake of air as soon as she had her mouth completely free.

"Listen, you don't have to go so deep if.." Tamsin trailed off, a look of concern on her face.

"Are you kidding me? I love taking you all the way inside. Maybe you don't notice, but your cock twitches.. and the look on your face.. Mmm, I love every bit of it." Bo licked her lips, preparing to sink her mouth down onto her cock once more.

"You.. are so naughty."

"Only for you," Bo cooed. "Now, I'll let you control how deep I go.." She trailed off, leaving her mouth only on the tip of the blonde's shaft.

Tamsin gripped Bo's hair tightly, guiding her mouth up and down on her length. All the while, Bo stared up at her, looking completely fuckable with a mouth full of cock. Tamsin groaned, throwing her head back as she bobbed Bo's mouth all along her shaft, randomly hitting the back of her throat every so often. The succubus must've been enjoying it because Tamsin watched as she reached between her legs, rubbing at the slick heat there. And when Bo moaned, _oh_, Tamsin could feel it; it was like a jolt of lightning straight to her loins.

Tamsin picked up speed now, pumping her shaft into Bo's mouth at an erratic pace. She noticed that the faster she fucked the brunette's mouth, the more moans she heard. Bo was just as close to reaching her climax as Tamsin was.

"B-Bo, I'm gonna c-cum," Tamsin stuttered out, cock still jamming into her throat. The look in Bo's eyes told her to go for it, and so the blonde focused on reaching her peak. Her cock slid in and out of Bo's mouth effortlessly, and the brunette's tongue worked tirelessly to lick and twirl around it. After a few more thrusts, Tamsin pulled back so the tip of her length rested on Bo's tongue, and there, she came, rope after rope of cum coating and filling Bo's mouth. Tamsin moaned, breathing heavily. At the same moment, Bo came, juices dripping down her cunt as she worked to swallow every bit of Tamsin's load. When she finished, she pulled her mouth away, gasping for air. She licked her lips, giving a devilish smile to the male valkyrie.

"Oh, gods, Bo.." Tamsin gasped. "That was.. I don't even have words.."

Bo smiled sweetly, her hand already pumping Tamsin's shaft to keep her hard. "No going soft on me," Bo murmured. "I've still yet to ride you, big boy."

"Oh, no. It's my turn," Tamsin announced, gripping Bo's hips as she flipped her onto her back, thus switching their positions. She leaned down, kissing the brunette hungrily as her skilled hand still rubbed along her length. She pushed her tongue into Bo's mouth, tasting herself there. She pulled away briefly, astonished.

"I just tasted myself on your tongue," Tamsin said, wide-eyed. "It's.. I mean I.."

".. Taste the same?" Bo supplied, biting her lip seductively.

"Yeah. Wow."

"I was surprised too.. but then I got distracted by how much you just kept unloading into my mouth. I couldn't waste it," Bo murmured, already leaning back up to connect their lips again in a heated kiss. Tamsin gladly returned it, already feeling her fully erect length press against Bo's stomach once more. She separated their lips, opting to trail open-mouthed kisses along the succubus's jaw line and throat. She sucked hard on her pulse point, tongue flicking against it urgently. Tamsin felt Bo's moan reverberate in her throat, and she reached up to tweak one of the brunette's nipples between her fingers. Bo whimpered, arching her back and effectively sandwiching Tamsin's cock between the two of them.

Out of instinct, Tamsin thrust her hips when their bodies pressed together, causing Bo to lightly scrape her nails along the back of her broad shoulders. The shorter woman tangled her other hand in Tamsin's tousled hair, gripping it as she whispered into her ear.

"Give it to me, Tamsin.."

Tamsin groaned, pulling away from the woman she loved for a brief moment. She was kneeling between the brunette's legs, her erection pointing directly at where she and Bo wanted her to be. Tamsin looked into Bo's blue eyes, studying the look on her face: it was one full of love and trust. The valkyrie's face suddenly split into a wide, genuine smile which caused the succubus's expression to change to confusion.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Bo questioned.

"I love you," Tamsin said simply, the smile still plastered on her face.

Bo's heart sped up even faster, and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was naked beneath a beautiful man. Despite hearing it often, nothing beat those three words that came spilling out of the valkyrie's mouth. When they'd wake up tangled in each other's arms, Tamsin would mumble them into her ear before either of them were fully conscious. When they'd finally finish their love-making, she'd kiss her over and over until she was dizzy, whispering those three little words between each kiss. And when they were in public, Tamsin would come up from behind her, hugging her close as she whispered them into her ear. And each time, Bo's heart would never fail to thump embarrassingly loud within her rib cage. The blonde just had that effect on her, and she hoped she held the same effect in return. Ignoring her rapidly beating heart, she looked away, blushing.

"You're just saying that because you're about to have mind-blowing sex with me.." she mumbled.

Tamsin grinned. "I always have mind-blowing sex with you. Just 'cause I'm a guy doesn't change anything. If I was a woman, I would still tell you at this very moment that I love you.. And that you're cute when you blush."

Bo's blush deepened.

Tamsin leaned down, laying the softest of kisses on Bo's cheek. "I love you. Do you love me, Bo?" Tamsin whispered, looking at her eyes. She knew the answer, of course, but absolutely nothing beat hearing it.

Bo turned her face towards the blonde now, finding that same familiar look of affection within those green eyes. She closed the distance between them, placing a kiss on her lips. "Of course I love you, you dope. I love you more than anything."

Gently, Tamsin smiled, kissing her bonded partner once more. This time, the kiss was much deeper and full of a love that would put to shame any Disney-spun love story. She pulled away, resting her forehead against Bo's.

"'Kay.. let's have some crazy good sex now."

Bo lightly shoved Tamsin's broad shoulders, glaring at the smirk on her face. "Way to ruin the moment."

"Shhh," Tamsin hushed her, bringing her in for a more charged kiss. Like a light switch, the atmosphere changed from romantic and gentle to something completely carnal. It left the two of them grinding into each other like hormonal teenagers. Tamsin pulled away, breathing heavily as she held her length in one hand. She pressed it to Bo's hot entrance, moaning from just the feel of her slickness. Bo waited patiently, watching Tamsin's face. She wanted to see the exact moment when the male valkyrie was all the way inside of her.

Tamsin rubbed the tip of her shaft from Bo's entrance, to her clit, and back again. Bo bit her lip, letting out a small moan before she felt Tamsin pressing against her entrance finally. The two lovers gasped as Tamsin pressed the head of her cock inside of Bo's hot center. Bit by bit, she thrust deeper inside of the succubus, reveling at the tightness that hugged every inch of her shaft. Tamsin bit her lip, a groan resounding deep in her throat. Bo watched Tamsin's face intently, releasing her moan only when the valkyrie was as deep as she could be.

"Bo, you are so fucking tight. I nearly came right then," Tamsin growled, gathering the brunette in her arms as she leaned in, lightly sucking on her neck.

"Fuck me, valkyrie," Bo demanded breathlessly, whimpering at even the slightest shift between her legs. She wrapped her arms around the blonde, her patience running thin.

Tamsin pulled her hips back and thrust forward harshly, causing the both of them to moan loudly. However, the valkyrie didn't plan on taking it slow, and gradually, she sped up, her hips slamming into Bo's at a quick, even speed. The more juices Bo coated Tamsin's cock with, the faster she pumped her shaft into the succubus's wanting heat. Bo's moans came in short bursts now, and she wrapped her legs around the blonde. Her fingers dug into the valkyrie's back, leaving long scratch marks as she was pummeled into endlessly.

Tamsin slid in and out, almost hypnotized by the way Bo's walls would clench around her whenever she'd pull back to thrust into her again. She connected her lips with Bo, interrupting a moan as their lips melded together passionately. Their tongues twisted around and slid against one another in a familiar dance before Bo abruptly pulled away.

"I think I'm gonna cum," Bo gasped with wild blue eyes.

"I'm right there with you, " Tamsin grunted, working her cock in and out at a feverish pace.

"Mmm, can't wait for you to fill me up," Bo moaned, throwing her head back.

Instead of answering, Tamsin reached a hand between them, rubbing Bo's clit as she continued to pound into her. "Oh, god!" Bo cried out, screaming Tamsin's name as she finally came. As her sex squeezed Tamsin's cock, the valkyrie finally gave in, filling Bo up with cum. Amidst the haze of lust, Bo remembered to roughly pull the blonde into a kiss, pulling back to feed off of her chi as the two of them reached their climaxes. Even as she came, Tamsin continued to fuck Bo, prolonging both of their pleasure as the succubus took as much of her chi as she needed.

As soon as Bo finished feeding, she pulled Tamsin close and placed kisses all over her face, whispering sweet nothings as she did so. Tamsin closed her eyes, enjoying each kiss as she thanked whatever powers brought the two of them together. She honestly felt like the luckiest person on the planet as Bo smothered her with love. Bo placed one last kiss on the blonde's lips, lingering for a moment longer than necessary.

"I love you, Tamsin," Bo announced quietly. "In all of your forms," she added.

"I love you, too, Bo," Tamsin automatically replied, pecking her on the lips. Inevitably, she slipped out of Bo, and a rush of fluids dripped out of Bo's center and onto the bed sheets. "Oh. Man. I did not know that much came out of me."

Bo chuckled lightly. "Imagine swallowing all of it."

"We've made a mess," Tamsin stated, thinking. Suddenly, she perked up. "Round two in the shower?" She asked excitedly, quirking an eyebrow.

"But of course, my valkyrie," Bo replied affectionately, patting the blonde's stubbly cheek. She slipped off of the bed, hips swaying as she walked towards the bathroom.

Tamsin watched her hips sway, but most importantly, she watched their combined juices drip onto the floor and down Bo's thigh. The valkyrie could already feel herself growing hard again as she followed the brunette. "I can definitely get used to this," she murmured to herself.

* * *

**A/N #2: There you all go! Most of you wanted smut, and so.. yeah, that happened.**

**I'm not sure I'll write more smut for this fanfic because my original intent was for it to just be silly and fun. I think I'm more comfortable with writing smut for my other fic.**

**P.S. Excuse any weird grammar mistakes. I read through these after I upload them and periodically fix mistakes.**


	4. The Doctor's In

**A/N: Big influx of people visited this fic after that last update, and I thank those of you who enjoyed the chapter.**

**This chapter's just humor, no naughty bits. It's a continuation of sorts from the last chapter. Rated T.**

**Situation suggested by MHD2105.**

* * *

The Doctor's In

Tamsin and Bo sat on a very cold steel table residing in the middle of Lauren Lewis's lab, waiting for the doctor to come sweeping in to scold them. Tamsin was swinging her legs as she turned to address the succubus next to her.

"This is definitely your fault, though."

"_My _fault? You're the one with the penis now!" Bo shot back.

"How am I supposed to know I might be able to get you pregnant?!"

"You just are!"

"That makes no sense. Besides, you're the one who wanted to have sex. I just complied like a good boy."

Bo shuddered involuntarily at the mention of 'good boy,' her thoughts returning to last night when they made love several times over. "It takes two to tango, and I didn't hear you complaining. In fact, you kept wanting to do it more!" Bo jabbed her finger into the valkyrie's muscular bicep.

"Hey!" Tamsin objected, flinching away from the contact even though it didn't hurt whatsoever. "Doc! I'm getting abused."

Bo rolled her eyes just as the human doctor came strolling into the room with a plastic cup and a tabbed folder full of papers and notes. She set all of her things down on a separate table, straightening her lab coat before running a hand through her golden locks. Lauren let out a sigh before turning to look at the two people that interrupted her late morning. She had been lounging around quite happily in bed with Crystal when she received the panicked phone call. "_Answer it_," Crystal encouraged her. "_They're your friends, babe._" The former-waitress then nuzzled her back, placing gentle kisses along her spine. "_I'll make it up to you when you're done._" And how could Lauren say no after that promise? She thought about the blonde waiting for her at home, and her mind wandered.. Quickly, she snapped back to reality, clearing her throat.

"Okay, why don't you two tell me what happened before you guys called?" She stuck her hands into the pockets of her lab coat, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

Bo and Tamsin looked at each other simultaneously before Tamsin quickly put her index finger to her nose. "NOSE GOES."

"Shit!" Bo cursed, putting her finger on her nose a fraction too late. _Dang valkyries and their reflexes. _

Tamsin chuckled, "Kenz taught me that one."

"So," Bo started, launching into what happened in the morning while completely ignoring the smug expression on her boyfriend's face.

::::

Bo woke up in the morning pressed close to the valkyrie who practically radiated heat. The blonde's arms were coiled around her tightly, leaving the valkyrie's chest as the only option to snuggle. Ever since they had gotten together and spent their nights in each other's arms, she noted how Tamsin started the night being the unwilling participant in their cuddling and in the morning, she would be the one clutching onto the succubus for dear life. Bo thought it was adorable how try as Tamsin might, she couldn't get enough of the brunette.

Bo's phone buzzed on their night stand. She ignored it, electing to stay within the heat of Tamsin's arms. However, several seconds later, her phone buzzed over and over to the point where it almost went tumbling to the ground. Grumpily, she snatched the phone, the skin of her arm covering in goosebumps from the chilly air of the room. Tamsin stirred beside her, humming her disapproval of Bo's sudden movement and having been woken up too early. Bo glanced down at her phone. _Eight text messages from Kenzi?.._

\- Bo! Seriously, text me as soon as you see this

\- This is some serious shiz, babe! Come on! I'd call, but I don't know if you have your ringer on

\- Did you and the blondie do the unmentionable last night?

\- Oh, what am I kidding? You guys wrestle naked in bed all the time...

\- I don't even want to think about it... Hold for vomit...

\- Right. Hale just reminded me! You guys shouldn't have done the dirty until Lauren checked out Tammers b/c she might be able to get you preggers...

\- SO DEFINITELY REPLY BEFORE I BARGE INTO YOUR ROOM

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M ON MY WAY

Bo's eyes widened in panic as she quickly jumped out of bed, quickly throwing on her clothes. Tamsin lifted her head from the bed, very aware that there was no longer a lovely succubus in her arms.

"Bo, what's up? Come back to bed.." Tamsin murmured sleepily, running a hand through her short, messy hair.

"Oh, no. Oh no, no, no," Bo pointed at the blonde, the panic clear in her voice.

"What?" Tamsin asked, a bit more awake now.

"I might be pregnant!"

".. I.. WHAT?" Tamsin exclaimed, jumping out of bed now. She threw on the bed sheet from the bed, covering up her body. "We gotta get to the drug store! Plan B!"

"Does that even work for Fae!?" Bo asked, running down the stairs with the valkyrie following close behind.

"I don't know! You got a better plan?"

"I can't believe this. I'm not mother material at all. Have you _heard_ the things I say to you in bed?"

"Well, yes, I have, and I thoroughly enjoy them," Tamsin replied in a serious voice.

"Quit trying to make me smile," Bo chastised, her lips bordering on the edge of a smile.

Tamsin wrapped her arms around Bo, rocking her from side to side. "Look, we just need to breathe and think this through. I'll do whatever you wanna do."

"Kenzi's coming soon," Bo mumbled into the blonde's chest, lulled into a calm.

"Okay, we'll just go to the drug store, get Plan B, then visit the good doctor."

Just then, Kenzi came bursting into the room. "Drug store?!"

"Drug store," Tamsin replied.

"Drug store!" Kenzi confirmed, turning on her heel to march back out the door. Bo and Tamsin followed quickly behind her.

They all loaded themselves into The Beast, buckling up. Kenzi spun the car quickly onto the road, speeding towards the nearest drug store.

"I can't believe you two," she began. "You just couldn't wait a day."

"But I was a little hungry.." Bo supplied as a weak reason.

Kenzi shot her down with a look. "You're the Batman of the crack shack! Batman doesn't get pregnant!" She turned her gaze to the rear-view mirror, staring at the guilty-looking valkyrie. "And you, young man, it takes two to make a baby. I thought you'd be more responsible. She's a succubus. She can't help it."

"Yeah, momz, but.."

"Don't you 'momz' me."

Tamsin continued, "You never really told me what to do if I ever turned into a guy.."

"That's like the number one rule! Don't impregnate your girlfriend!"

Kenzi drifted the car into the parking lot and into a parking spot before they all tumbled out of the car, looking thoroughly insane. The human looked at the two of them as they started walking towards the drug store.

"WAIT!" Kenzi shouted. "Tamsin, get back in the car. For goodness's sake, you're covered by only a bed sheet."

"But.." Tamsin tried to object, giving a pleading look to Bo.

"You'd look weird in there, Tams." Bo quickly pecked the blonde on her cheek, nudging her back towards the car.

Tamsin pouted, retreating slowly.

As soon as Tamsin was seated in the car, they rushed into the drug store. Kenzi pointed at the clerk working the register.

"Plan B?!"

"Plan B," the man replied in a bored voice, pointing at Aisle 6.

The succubus and human rushed to the correct aisle, staring at the shelves for the specific product they were looking for.

"What is this? This is shampoo!" Bo exclaimed, picking up a product to examine it before setting it back down.

"Plan B!?" Kenzi shouted at the clerk once more.

"Oh, sorry," came the monotone response. "Aisle 5."

"This guy.." Kenzi muttered, ready to charge at the guy.

Bo held her back. "Let's just buy it and leave, Kenz."

The two women gathered up their items which turned out to be one bottle of water, Plan B, and a bag of gummy bears. They placed them on the counter, letting the clerk ring them up.

"Gummy bears? Really, Kenz?"

"Look, I'm stressed. Mama needs some sugar in her life right now."

As soon as the two of them piled back into the car, with Bo in the backseat now, Tamsin looked at the two of them for answers.

"Well?"

"We got it," Bo answered. "I just gotta take it now."

Tamsin opened the bottle of water for Bo while Kenzi sat in the front seat, practically shoveling the gummy candy into her mouth. Bo placed the pill in her hand, holding the bottle of water with the other hand. She sipped some water, placing the pill in her mouth before quickly swallowing it. She chugged some water afterwards, making sure the pill went down. Kenzi and Tamsin stared at her anxiously.

"Well, it's down," Bo said, shrugging. "I guess we gotta see Lauren now to see if Tamsin can actually get me pregnant.."

"Now that you've done it, everything has turned very anti-climactic.." Kenzi said, rubbing her chin in thought. "I called Lauren before I got to you guys so she should be waiting. I'll drop you two off and come get you when she's done."

Bo and Tamsin looked at each other, nodding. Bo took the blonde's hand, linking their fingers together.

"Through the best and worst of times, right?" Bo murmured, reciting a small part of the vows they made to each other on their bonding day.

"Of course," Tamsin said, kissing the back of the succubus's hand. "If this is the 'worst' then this is gonna be a breeze.."

Bo smiled, scooting closer so she could lean against the blonde.

::::

"Okay. Wellll.." Lauren drew out the word, thinking. "I'm going to need a sample of your sperm, Tamsin. I'll need some blood work and a physical examination from you, Bo. And when we're done with both, we can discuss different contraceptive methods for either you or Tamsin. I will say that you two acted very rashly and should've waited until Tamsin's scheduled check-up today to.. do anything."

The pair bowed their heads in slight shame before Tamsin perked up.

"Is Bo allowed to help me with this.. sample?" Tamsin asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Bo bit her lip, holding back a smile as Lauren smiled politely and replied, "I would not suggest that. It'll go faster if I can work on her examination and blood work while you're providing me with the sample."

Tamsin sighed, "I tried."

"You can.. use this room. We'll be in a different one," Lauren said before walking towards a separate room.

"See you real soon." Bo kissed the valkyrie on the lips quickly before hopping off the table to follow the other blonde who was leading the way to another room.

As soon as the two left, something clicked in Tamsin's head. "Hey! What do you mean 'real soon'?!"

::::

Once all the appropriate tests were done, Bo plopped down next to Tamsin who was sitting on the couch with the plastic cup full of her swimmers. As soon as Lauren appeared, she handed off the cup.

"Oh, wow," Lauren murmured to herself, staring at the amount in the cup. "This is.. more than I expected."

Tamsin crossed her arms, a smug look on her face as the doctor put the cup down on the coffee table.

Lauren sat down on the coffee table, staring at the two Fae in front of her like a parent who was about to give 'the talk.' "First and foremost, I should be able to get back to you two on the results of the tests before tomorrow. Usually, we wouldn't be able to tell if Bo's pregnant this early, but since she's Fae, everything is accelerated. That being said, Tamsin, you're also Fae so your sperm might be more potent and faster-acting. However, even if she _is_ pregnant, there are other options we can pursue if you two do not want to keep it."

Bo looked at Tamsin for confirmation on whether they'd keep it or not.

Tamsin shrugged."Your body, your call. If you want a baby, I'm okay with that. If not, that's okay, too."

"Okay," Bo nodded.

"Well," Lauren clapped her hands, picking up an impressive pile of pamphlets. "Let's discuss different methods to prevent baby-making. First up is the most obvious: condoms." She handed two separate pamphlets to them. "As you might know, there are two kinds of condoms: male and female. Female condoms are less commonly used, but they're effective as well. Male condoms are..."

As Lauren discussed percentages concerning both condoms, Tamsin was too busy staring at the female condom that was attached to one of the pamphlets. She pulled it out of its package, stretching it out and staring at in awe. She looked between it and Bo's crotch, trying to imagine how it would go inside. Soon, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Uhm, Tamsin?" Lauren asked hesitantly.

"How does this.. work?" Tamsin answered with a question of her own, shrinking and stretching the female condom like an accordion. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"..Maybe if you two use condoms, you should stick to male condoms," Lauren suggested.

"You are so immature," Bo said, staring at the blonde next to her.

"And you know how to use this thing?" Tamsin asked, scrunching her nose. It wasn't nearly as effective as when she was a woman.

"Please continue, Doctor Lewis." Bo ignored the valkyrie for the time being.

"Another option for Tamsin would be a vasectomy.. but I'm not sure if that would translate well once he switches back to being a woman. Thus, I wouldn't advise it. But, there are many options for you, Bo. There's spermicide.. birth control implants, pills, shots, patches.. vaginal rings and cervical caps.." As Lauren ticked off the different methods, she kept handing out pamphlets until both Fae on the couch had a stack of them. Before the human doctor could start explaining, she looked up and witnessed the most stunned expressions on their faces.

Tamsin stared at all the pamphlets, a furrow forming in her brows. "There's.. There's so many."

Bo hesitantly looked up and said, "I think I'll go with the pill like before. I can deal with taking it every day."

"Okay, we can do that. If I remember correctly, it's been more than five days since your last period, so you'll have to use condoms before the pill becomes effective.."

"You remember her menstrual cycle?" Tamsin asked, finally pulling away from the confusion of the pamphlets.

"For.. For science reasons," Lauren stuttered.

"Thanks, Lauren," Bo smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks, doc," Tamsin said.

"Any time, you two. I'll set you up with the pills, and then I'll get back to you two on the results of the tests."

::::

Bo plopped down on their bed, hugging a pillow to her chest as Tamsin came waltzing into the room with a grocery bag. The male valkyrie sat down next to her, reaching to brush a strand of hair away from the brunette's face.

"How's it goin', beautiful succubus of mine?" Tamsin asked in a soft voice.

"I'm fine.. just stressed. I wish you were back to being a woman about now," Bo replied in a murmur.

Tamsin frowned. "We'll figure out how to reverse the curse. I miss giving you lady kisses. Plus, I take up way more space like this, and it is not cool."

Bo huffed lightly. "You're telling me. You're a bed hog now."

Tamsin leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You know," Bo said, itching her cheek. "You really need to shave. You should ask Dyson how to do that."

"Pfft, like the wolf's actually shaved in the past thousand years. I'll ask Kenzi.. She'll figure it out for me."

Bo played with the scruff that had accumulated on the blonde's face. "So, what's in the bag?"

"Aha!" Tamsin exclaimed. "I thought you'd never ask, succulette. I bought condoms."

Bo watched the valkyrie pull out box after box of condoms. "Uh, Tamsin, how much sex do you think we're going to have in the span of seven days? Is there a sex marathon I don't know about?"

"Hopefully, we'll have as much of it as possible.. but I just bought regular ones along with a different kind for each day."

Bo paused before erupting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Tamsin asked, a serious expression on her face.

"Just.. I don't know. I really love you, Tamsin," Bo answered, her laughter slowly dying down. "No matter the situation, you always know how to cheer me up."

"Good," Tamsin grinned. "That's my job."

"We'll get started on those later, but.. for now, nap with me?" Bo asked.

"Of course. I was in the middle of holding you this morning before you so rudely jumped out of my arms."

"For valid reasons."

"For valid reasons," Tamsin agreed, putting the condoms into the bag and onto the ground.

Bo stripped out of everything but a t-shirt and underwear before she wormed her way into the bed, cuddling into the blonde's chest. Instinctively, Tamsin wrapped her arms around Bo, holding her as the two of them tangled their legs together. Bo nestled her head into the crook between the valkyrie's neck and shoulder, sighing contentedly. Eventually, the couple fell into a blissful sleep.

::::

An incessant ringing resounded throughout Bo's dreams, and her eyebrows furrowed as a result. _How annoying_, she thought, attempting to refocus on her dream. However, the ringing continued, and it wasn't until Tamsin grunted and grabbed the source of it that Bo realized what it was.

"Yeah?" Tamsin answered the phone.

"Good news!" came Lauren's cheery voice. "Bo is not pregnant. However, you are definitely capable of getting Bo pregnant, so we'll proceed with the birth control pills. Also, Bo is healthy and equally fertile. If you want, I can save the sperm in case you two decide to.. you know."

Tamsin glanced at Bo's semi-awake form and replied, "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, that's all. I'll confirm in a week just to be cautious."

"Alright. Thanks, doc." _Click._

Tamsin kissed the top of Bo's head to draw her attention. "So, it looks like we're not going to be parents."

"Really?" Bo asked, looking up at the blonde. The look in her eyes said she was relieved.. but also a bit sad.

"Yeah, but.. the good doctor said she'd save my sperm just in case we want to be hardcore moms."

"I would love to have your children one day, Tamsin." Bo placed small kisses on the valkyrie's chest.

"So.." Tamsin said, clearing her throat. "Do you want to try out those condoms now?"

Bo chuckled, eyes flashing blue as she rolled on top of the blonde, answering the question with a hungry kiss.

* * *

**A/N #2: That's all, folks. I usually won't do such linear continuity, but I decided I had to after the last chapter.**

**Excuse any grammar mistakes.**

**Feel free to suggest any situations on here or my tumblr.**

**P.S. Yes, Crystal exists here because I was one of the very few who enjoyed the two of them together.**


	5. New Routines

**A/N: Long time, no see! Work has gotten the best of me, and it tires me endlessly. I will try to make updates more regularly, but I make no promises.**

**Rated T.**

* * *

New Routines

This morning, Tamsin woke up before Bo, and so she decided to pepper the other woman with kisses to wake her. She left small kisses all along her neck and face, watching the succubus slowly gain consciousness. Still, she continued her assault, waiting for the inevitable moment where the brunette would wrap her arms around her and connect their lips in a loving kiss.

However, what Tamsin hoped for did not coincide with what she received, and she was promptly met by a soft hand tangling itself in her facial hair and pushing her face away. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she stared at her succubus.

"No," Bo mumbled, keeping the blonde an arm's length away.

"What did I do?" Tamsin asked, her voice painted with the tiniest bit of hurt.

"Your face is too hairy now. I'm not dating a wolf," Bo continued mumbling in a sleepy voice.

"But you dated one."

"Yeah, and I _tolerated_ that beard. I would've shaved it off in his sleep if there was a chance he wouldn't act like a hurt puppy."

Tamsin frowned. "But I want kisses."

"No kisses until you shave that thing off," Bo said with finality, rolling onto her stomach to continue sleeping.

After grumbling for a while, Tamsin left the warmth of their bed, pulling on her boxer briefs, shorts, and a new t-shirt since Bo had stolen hers after their night of passion. Once in the vicinity of the bathroom, she ran her fingers through the hair that had accumulated on her face. It was true what Bo had said. Her face was too hairy now, and she closely resembled an unruly Dyson. Speaking of whom, she quickly dialed his phone number. On the fifth ring, the wolf picked up.

"What do you want, Tamsin? I was in the middle of.. something." In the background, several giggles could be heard.

"Look, boy, I need some help. Bo won't kiss me until I shave my beard off, and I have no idea how to properly get rid of this thing."

"That's it? That's all you called me about? I'm about to be involved in a threesome with two nymphs, and you call me because of your facial hair?"

"This is an emergency, Dyson. You've kissed Bo! You know what I'm missing out on."

"But.. _Nymphs_, Tamsin. You know what I'd be missing out on."

"Frankly, I couldn't care less. You can stick your hotdog in a nymph at any point. I would be without kisses from the woman I love for an indeterminate amount of time."

"If I do this, you have to put me on your tab for a night. Got it?"

Tamsin thought about having to pay for all that alcohol, but then she thought about being unable to show Bo affection through kissing. She groaned, "Fine."

"Great!" Dyson replied, and the valkyrie could practically feel his happy-go-lucky wolf grin forming. "I'll be over in a bit. The ladies said they'd wait 30 minutes so.. we'll have to make this quick."

"Yeah, yeah." Tamsin ended the call and waited for the wolf to show up.

_5 minutes later._

Dyson breezed into the bathroom, staring at Tamsin who was seated on a short stool. He threw down the bag he brought, kneeling down to unzip it and rifle through it.

"What the hell is in that bag?" Tamsin asked, half-horrified and half-fascinated.

"It's my shaving supplies." Dyson brought out various objects and started describing them. "See, this is the trimmer I use to line up the hair around my mouth.. And this is the blade I use to shape my beard.. Oh, and this is a bit of beard cologne to keep things smelling fresh.. And can't forget the comb I use to brush my beard every morning.."

Tamsin held up her hand to indicate for him to stop speaking. "You are a woman in wolves' clothing. Just get to the part where you hack off this thing on my face."

"Right, right." The wolf picked up a trimmer, plugging it in before he went to work on Tamsin's face. "We're just trimming it down so we can get a razor to make your face extra smooth.."

Tamsin almost nodded in understanding when she realized Dyson still had the trimmer on her face.

Every so often, the wolf would stop trimming her beard and check his phone. It took Tamsin yelling at him for him to continue. After getting halfway through trimming down her beard, he stopped completely and turned off the trimmer.

"What are you doing, Dyson? You're not even done!"

Dyson showed her his phone screen which revealed two nymphs making out on his bed. "Look, Tamsin, LOOK AT THIS. Just trim your beard down yourself, throw some cream on it, and shave it off. I gotta go." With that, he ran out the bathroom, using his wolf speed to get back to his place that much faster.

Tamsin sat in the bathroom, alone again and completely baffled. _Now what the hell am I supposed to do?_ Tamsin sighed, scrolling through the short list of contacts in her phone. She couldn't call Kenzi because the small human was having an "alone day" with Hale. The next best thing the valkyrie had was the human doctor. Without giving it much thought, she called Lauren. After the second ring, the doctor picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, doc, I need your help."

"Is Bo okay?" came the automatic response.

"She's in perfect condition. I, personally, need help."

"With what?"

"I need help shaving this beard off because Bo won't kiss me otherwise.."

For a moment, there was silence, and finally, to Tamsin's relief, an answer.

"Well, I suppose I could test out something I've made while simultaneously helping you.."

"Whatever that means, I'll take it. Can you get here soon?"

"Sure. See you in a bit."

_15 minutes later._

Much like Dyson, Lauren came sweeping into the bathroom with a bag in her hand. She set it down on the ground, eyeing up Tamsin's beard that was half-unruly and half-trimmed. Tamsin watched as she pulled on latex gloves, listening to the snap as they settled on her hands.

"So, what do you plan on doing, doc?"

"Just a little science experiment," Lauren answered absentmindedly as she poured together some chemicals.

"And it'll take off the hair on my face?"

"It should.." came the response in the same absentminded tone of voice.

"Alright then, lay it on me."

"First, I'm gonna rub this here.." Lauren started explaining in a vague manner as she did her work. "And then, this'll go on top of that.."

Tamsin waited patiently, only intrigued when Lauren handed her a beaker full of a clear liquid.

"Okay, so this is just in case.. _something_.. happens after I put this last thing on your face. If anything should happen that's out of the ordinary, just throw it on your face."

"Uh.. Okay," Tamsin agreed.

"Okay then, here we go!" Lauren rubbed the last substance on her face, waiting in anticipation.

A few seconds later, the side of Tamsin's face erupted into flames, and with the use of her valkyrie reflexes, she splashed the liquid onto her face just as soon as it started. Even with her speed, half of her beard was almost singed to the roots, and a bit of the hair that flopped onto her forehead was singed. Afterwards, her eyes widened in horror as she stared at the human doctor who was wearing a similar expression.

Lauren spoke first. "I.. Well, uhm.. That was.. That was quite unexpected."

"Get out," Tamsin growled.

"But, I mean if I just adjusted the quantities and let it rest for 30 seconds longer—"

"Out," Tamsin demanded, pointing towards the door.

Lauren looked embarrassed as she backed out of the bathroom without her things, too afraid to gather them up. "I'm really sorry, Tamsin, I thought I got down the formula.."

Tamsin didn't even reply, and the doctor bowed her head, exiting the room. The valkyrie rested her face in her hands in frustration, and without her notice, a certain human entered the bathroom.

"Tammy-boy, why does it smell like burnt hair in here?" Kenzi asked, scrunching her nose in disgust.

As an answer, Tamsin lifted up her face, looking up at the woman who raised her.

"Oh. Okay. Wow. What happened, Tam-Tam?" Kenzi asked, her eyes widening. She walked over to the valkyrie, crouching down onto her heels so she was near eye-level with the blonde.

Tamsin averted her gaze like an embarrassed child, mumbling. "Bo wouldn't kiss me with this beard so I thought I'd ask Dyson to help me shave it off since you were spending time with Hale. He got half-way through trimming it before he ditched me to go have a threesome with nymphs.. So I called Lauren and she set half my face and some of my hair on fire."

Kenzi raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Alrighty, then. One, if you need me, just call. No man is gonna get between you and me. I mean, you're a guy now so that's weird to say.. But you know what I mean."

"What am I gonna do? I have half of a beard that's trimmed and half of it is nearly singed off."

"Lucky for you, Mama Kenz knows how to cut hair and shave beards," Kenzi replied enthusiastically, lifting up the trimmer that was sitting on the ground. She turned it on, looking at the valkyrie for permission.

Tamsin sighed in defeat. "Do your worst."

::::

Half an hour later, Tamsin had a perfectly smooth face, and as a bonus, she got a haircut. The sides and back of her hair had been cut shorter while the top was left a bit longer than the rest. As a result of Kenzi's make-over, she looked very refined.

After examining herself in the mirror, Tamsin turned around, picking up Kenzi and hugging her. She swung the small human in a circle. "Thanks, momz."

Kenzi laughed, ruffling the golden hair atop the valkyrie's head. "No problem. Just don't let either of those two dummies get near that chiseled face of yours."

"Never again," Tamsin said definitively, setting her down on the ground once more.

The petite woman nudged her towards the door. "Now, go get our succubus. I didn't do all that work for nothin'."

"Of course not. Thanks again." Tamsin grinned, pecking her "mom" on the cheek as she ran out the bathroom towards her and Bo's bedroom.

Kenzi shook her head, smiling as she watched Tamsin go.

As soon as Tamsin entered the bedroom, she launched herself onto the bed, waking up the slumbering succubus. Quickly, her hands went to work, stripping Bo of her shirt as she began planting soft kisses all along her breasts. She heard a sigh of pleasure as hands tangled themselves in her freshly-cut hair.

Bo opened her eyes, feeling the change in hairstyle. She looked down, staring at Tamsin's complete make-over. "I didn't know shaving also meant getting a haircut."

"Long story," Tamsin mumbled against her chest, continuing to place kisses wherever she could. The only thing that stopped her was Bo's hands pulling her up so they could kiss each other on the lips.

After a few moments of their lips melding together perfectly, Bo pulled away, slightly out of breath. "Much better. But you know, I would've kissed you either way."

Tamsin paused, having been in the middle of kissing the soft line of Bo's jaw. She looked up, disbelief evident on her face. "Really?"

"Really."

"Really, really?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "Yes. Just because you have facial hair doesn't mean I won't kiss your handsome face. As if I could actually go a day without kissing you at least once."

Tamsin almost pulled away, grumpy at the fact that she went through so much just to please her girlfriend. However, she realized that it didn't matter. And it didn't matter because there was currently a naked succubus running her hands all over her body, making her forget every bit of frustration she had. The valkyrie mumbled a 'whatever' to herself, kissing and licking down Bo's throat and slowly making her way down her chest.

"This might be weird, but your smooth face feels amazing against me.."

"Tell me what it feels like against the inside of your thighs.." Tamsin murmured, spreading Bo's legs wide as she ventured lower.

* * *

**A/N #2: Yeeeep. Feel free to send in prompts via reviews/messages here or send me one via asks on tumblr.**

**As always, excuse any mistakes in grammar. I'll get around to fixing them eventually.**

**And if you haven't already, you can check out the two one-shots I wrote. One is angsty and the other is smutty.**


	6. Forgetful

**A/N: Thanks for all the love via reviews, favs, and follows!**

**Tamsin forgets she's a man and finds herself reverting to old habits. **

**Situation inspired by Rihanna (guest reviewer).**

* * *

Forgetful

Adjusting to having the body of a guy was _hard_, both literally and figuratively. Tamsin was a fast learner, but she just couldn't get the hang of being a guy. Often, she'd find herself returning to old habits. In the beginning, it was more pronounced, and she remembered with great horror her experiences.

::::

Tamsin walked around the small grocery store alongside Bo, looking entirely too domesticated for her own tastes when suddenly, she felt a familiar twinge in her groin. She really had to pee. And this was her first time doing it in public. Without putting much thought into it, she excused herself, rushing to the restrooms.

The small restroom appeared empty as she darted inside, making a beeline towards a stall. Yes, she had the ability to pee standing up, but no, she wasn't comfortable enough to whip out her brand-new penis in front of other men. Within seconds, she was relieving herself, listening to the steady stream. _Kind of reminds me of that fountain at the Chinese take-out place.._

When Tamsin finished, she took a bit of toilet paper, dabbing herself off. Even if she was a man, there was no way in hell she'd just 'shake it off' and be merrily on her way. That just seemed unsanitary, quite frankly. She flushed, exiting the stall with a sigh of relief.

The valkyrie glanced to her right, noticing the distinct lack of urinals. _Weird_, she thought, scratching the stubble on her chin. She moved her gaze left and froze. Her eyes widened in horror.

Standing at one of the sinks stood a girl who looked to be about 11 years old. The look of horror on her face mirrored Tamsin's as she opened her mouth to let out a blood-curdling scream.

"No! No! No, no, no! I got the wrong restroom! I'm sorry! Please stop screaming!" Tamsin yelled over her, approaching the child with raised hands. The valkyrie did not know how to deal with children, and goddamn, this was not the time to be lacking in those skills.

The girl ran past Tamsin and out of the restroom, screaming all the way out.

::::

As one might expect, Bo had to charm _a lot_ of people to keep Tamsin out of trouble. The following night lead to recharging a succubus, but Bo still teased the blonde about the incident to this day.

That, and another incident, always, without fail, made Bo laugh. The second incident came about when Tamsin was working out at the gym.

After going through her work-out routine, the valkyrie was soaked in sweat, and she unconsciously made her way towards the locker room. She wasn't really paying attention as she was too busy using a towel to wipe the sweat off her shirtless body.

When Tamsin reached the locker room, she finally looked up and was met by the sight of three naked women. They all made eye contact, and Tamsin's eyebrows nearly shot through the roof of the building.

"Uh. I just.. Wrong locker room. I'll just leave," Tamsin muttered as a weak explanation, knowing full-well the women wouldn't believe her. She turned to quickly leave.

The three ladies glanced at each other, and it was obvious they knew each other from the way they were comfortably nude around one another.

"Actually, why don't you stay?" One of them spoke up, her voice low and seductive.

Tamsin's eyes widened as a hand trailed down her muscled back. The blonde whipped around, throwing her hands up. She opened her mouth to speak and instead of words, an unintelligible sound came out.

"Oh? What was that?" One of the other women inquired, inching closer.

Tamsin opened her mouth. Again, a random noise escaped her throat.

"Hmm, couldn't quite catch that," the third woman added as they closed in on the valkyrie.

Third time's a charm. Tamsin opened her mouth once more. "GIRLFRIEND!" She yelled out, running out of the locker room and leaving three stunned women behind.

::::

"You got all awkward because you're in a relationship with me," Bo cooed to her later that day. "That's cute."

"I've never been that awkward around women in my life, Bo. Being a man is making me stupid," Tamsin said in a serious tone, leaning into the succubus's embrace.

"My dumb little boyfriend," Bo cooed again, cuddling the male valkyrie in her arms.

Ever since those two incidents, Tamsin took extra precautions in making sure she didn't make such horrible slip-ups. However, try as she might, she couldn't stop herself from doing little things. For example, sometimes she found herself earnestly admiring and inspecting lingerie or sometimes she'd cock her hip as she stood waiting for Bo to finish doing something.

_It's a horrible thing being a man,_ Tamsin thought to herself, groaning internally._ When will it end?_

* * *

**A/N: This is rather short, so I should be spittin' out another chapter real soon. **

**Leave suggestions in the reviews or on my tumblr! It's much easier for me to write stuff because then I don't have to dwell on ideas that long.**

**P.S. Excuse any grammatical mistakes.**


	7. Jealousy

**A/N: Thanks for all the love. I appreciate you all.**

******_**IMPORTANT**_**** I will not be adding updates to this story unless prompted. It's just because I'm not really buzzing with ideas anymore like I am with Endless Possibilities (there's a bigger pool for inspiration on that one). And if I receive prompts, the posts might be short or long. It depends on how well my imagination clicks with the prompt. Buuuut, yeah, that's all.**

**Prompt by Alexis (guest reviewer): **You should make one when Tamsin is working out at the gym and Bo comes in and Tamsin gets all jealous because all the guys in there are flirting with Bo.

**Rated T.. and then the end gets a little M. **

**Disclaimer: I know nothing about lifting weights.**

* * *

Jealousy

_1._

_2._

_3._

Tamsin counted each rep in her head as she was perched on a bench, one hand and knee on the bench while a foot rested on the ground for support. She pulled the 60 lb. dumbbell towards her chest and away from the ground, the muscles in her broad back and triceps straining with each rep. The valkyrie almost laughed every time she came to the gym to work out because never in her wildest dreams would she be this muscular. It was kind of ridiculous the way every chiseled portion of her male body screamed _power_.

Before she was doomed to being a male for an indefinite amount of time, her body never exuded such a thing. Her body before was lean, lithe.. a body made for strength but also flexibility. And now.. Well, instead of using an opponent's strength against them, she could simply generate her own force using her own strength. It was amazing, really. If there was one thing Tamsin would miss after getting her old body back, it would definitely be the part where she was _buff as hell_.

Tamsin smirked. She knew Bo _definitely_ didn't object to her newfound muscles. If anything, Bo's appreciation was motivation for her to keep working out. Speaking of a certain succubus, Tamsin was expecting her to pick her up from the gym at any moment. Since Tamsin trashed her last truck, their only vehicle was Bo's camaro.

The valkyrie switched to her other arm, doing another set of one-arm rows with the dumbbell. As she counted, she glanced up for a moment, locking eyes with Bo as the succubus came strutting into the gym. Tamsin sighed. She knew exactly where this was going.

As expected, five men caught sight of the blonde's bond-mate and quickly abandoned their work-out routines to surround the brunette. Tamsin watched as Bo shamelessly flirted with each man, and she clenched her jaw angrily. She refused to give into Bo's games. Granted, whenever Tamsin went along with them, they ended up having stupendously great sex.

But no. Not this time. This time, Tamsin would remain resilient, and— She huffed out an agitated breath, watching Bo stroke a man's arm. _Nope, don't give in! Breathe, breeeaathe._ Tamsin took in a deep breath before releasing it slowly. She would definitely be winning this time. She was doing fine... until she overheard the conversation.

"You've got a really nice butt," Douche #1 commented, craning his head to get a better view of it.

Tamsin white-knuckled the dumbbell, simply doing reps without counting now. She was too distracted.

"Thanks," Bo replied, sex-appeal dripping from her voice.

"I bet it feels better than it looks," Douche #2 chimed in, grinning.

Bo giggled, swatting her hand at the two as if the idea of her butt being that great was preposterous.

The blonde nearly launched the dumbbell across the room, but as calmly as she could, she finished her set. _That's it_, Tamsin thought, _I'm gonna make those guys doubt their own existence. Bo's butt is _mine.

Tamsin put the dumbbell back in its proper place, and as she was about to march over to the gaggle of men ogling her succubus, thin fingers caught her wrist. She turned around, confused when her eyes met golden ones.

"Hey," the girl smiled easily at Tamsin.

"Hey?" Tamsin looked the girl up and down, taking in her slight but toned frame. The girl clearly worked to keep fat off her body and was in the sun long enough to achieve tan lines. Her eyes were a rich, golden color, complimenting her dark blonde hair.

The girl's smile seemed to widen. "I'm Ashley."

"T—" Tamsin paused. _I can't very well tell her my name is Tamsin._ "Thomas," she made up, smiling in return.

Ashley released her wrist. She looked over Tamsin's shoulder, glancing at Bo as if she was worried. "Now, I couldn't help but notice the waves of anger rolling off of your b—" The girl paused, distracted by Tamsin drawing up her shirt to wipe at the sweat on her forehead. "—_lovely_ body, Thomas," she finished, amending her original statement.

Tamsin sighed, "It's her way of teasing me. She knows I get jealous easily, but it takes a lot for me to act on it."

"Well, I've been giving her looks that say _I-know-you're-this-guy's-girlfriend-but-I-am-still-gonna-eye-fuck-him-and-ask-him-out_ looks. She's slowly getting distracted from pretend-flirting with those boys."

Tamsin raised a perfectly-shaped brow.

"Don't you feel like winning her little game for once?" Ashley questioned, slowly trailing a hand down Tamsin's arm as she shot another look towards Bo. "I can pretend to be interested in you, and I'm sure she'll get her cute panties in a twist."

"Hmm, she'd hate that. Let's do it," Tamsin agreed quickly.

"Don't you want to buy me a drink first?" The golden-eyed girl winked before sitting down on the bench and patting the open space next to her.

Tamsin sat down. "I thought you were pretending?"

Ashley shrugged. "It's like half-pretending now that I've heard you speak." She glanced over her shoulder at Bo again before scooting closer to Tamsin. "We can talk about anything, but as long as it _looks_ like I want to bang you until the sun comes up, she'll get jealous."

_It's good this girl's actually interested in my body because Bo could easily see through her aura._ "So why did you decide to help me out?"

"Welll..." Ashley trailed off, reached her hand back to idly rub at one of Tamin's shoulders. If she felt Tamsin stiffen slightly at having her wing scars touched, she ignored it. "I was hoping you weren't dating that completely gorgeous woman and that maybe I had a chance. Clearly, I don't."

Tamsin grinned. "It's no offense to you. She's just... To put it in cheesy terms, my forever girl. I know I won't ever love someone the way I love her."

"Such a shame. A beautiful, romantic shame. But a shame nonetheless." Ashley trailed her hand lower, edging it towards the valkyrie's butt. "Maybe in another life."

"Maybe," Tamsin replied noncommittally. She knew that in any life, universe, or timeline, she'd always find her way to Bo. Always. There was no doubt about it.

Ashley glanced over her shoulder once more. "Oh, here she comes," she whispered. "As much as it pains me to say, good luck with your relationship. And if you work out here often, we can totally spot each other if you want."

"That'd be cool."

Before she could say any more, Tamsin was promptly straddled and pulled into a searing hot kiss that made her weak in the knees. When Bo finished claiming her valkyrie, she looked around for the awful woman who tried to make a move on her. She found no one. Quickly, she reverted her gaze back to Tamsin. "Home. Now."

With a smirk, Tamsin disentangled herself from Bo. "Nope, I have to shower first."

Bo nearly pouted. "Shower at home."

"You can wait a bit... Given you tried to make me jealous." She pecked the succubus on the lips before heading towards the showers. Her eyes sought out Ashley, and she gave the other woman a triumphant grin. The other woman gave a double thumbs-up and an enthusiastic grin in return.

_30 minutes later_.

Tamsin slammed through the door of the clubhouse, all while having Bo wrapped around her front, pressing hungry kisses to her lips. She pressed the succubus up against the wall, grinding her hips up into Bo's. Bo moaned, swirling her hips back into Tamsin's.

"_Gods_, please, fuck me, Tamsin," Bo pleaded, the smothering heat between her legs reaching an unbearable level. She kissed and nipped at the valkyrie's neck.

Tamsin grinned, dizzy from Bo's kisses and how much control she had over the situation. Suddenly gaining an idea, she forced Bo to her knees. She gripped Bo's hair at the roots and rubbed her still-clothed, throbbing erection against Bo's face. "Earn it," she husked, pupils blown.

Bo looked up at her with eager, electric blue eyes before hastily going to work and pulling down Tamsin's pants.

* * *

**A/N: This took a much more dirtier turn than I had originally planned.**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed.**


	8. Urgency

**A/N: Ya'll wanted some smut. I decided I'd give in. Just a bit. I figured I'd do short fics of smut like this one since it's requested a lot. That way, I won't just be completely bored of it all.**

**Nina (guest):** "Earn it" was not a The Weeknd reference, but I do love his music! And sorry I didn't do your prompt. I wrote a bit of it and scrapped it because it was very confusing the way I did it. Maybe I'll revisit it, but for now, I can't seem to do it.

**Underthelivingmoon:** Hahaha, I know, right? Like I'll write stuff like that, but I can't fully wrap my head around it.

**celinanouest:** I kinda don't wanna do babies since there's some good fics out there with 'em! BrittanaBandit's fic about valkubabies (Three Makes a Family) is just lovely if you want to check it out.

**BlackWidow10.27:** Eeee, I'm trying to keep this fic angst-free, but I will definitely do an angsty fight prompt for Endless Possibilities.

**Warning: Rated M for smut**

* * *

Urgency

Impatiently, Bo yanked down Tamsin's pants, watching the throbbing erection spring free of its confines. She quickly captured the tip of it in her mouth, sucking hard as her tongue swirled around it. Tamsin growled in response, her hips moving of their own accord as she thrust the rest of her length down Bo's throat.

"_Fuck_," Tamsin cursed, keeping Bo in place by tangling her fingers in soft, brown locks.

Bo held her breath, nuzzling the tip of her nose against the soft tuft of hair at the base of Tamsin's shaft. Her tongue licked wherever it could reach as she used her throat to work the rest of the blonde's length.

After a while, Tamsin pulled back slowly, watching inch by inch reappear from Bo's mouth. She watched as the succubus slurped up the spit dripping off of her cock, plump, pink lips gliding along the sides of it. As Bo took to suckling just underneath her shaft just near the bottom, Tamsin yanked her mouth away roughly.

Bo tilted her head up, licking her lips in anticipation as she awaited the blonde's next move. She watched as the valkyrie stripped down to nothing before towering in front of the brunette once more.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth. Open, and don't move," Tamsin commanded, and Bo obeyed, her mouth opening wide.

Then, Tamsin sunk the entirety of her cock into Bo's mouth, a string of curses escaping her mouth as Bo expertly sucked her off. Gradually, the valkyrie began to thrust in and out of the succubus's eager, wanting mouth. At some point, she sped up, her pace barely allowing Bo any time to breathe. And each time her cock would slide in and out, a small gagging noise escaped the brunette's mouth.

Tamsin knew Bo rarely ever gagged and so she relished each time it happened, especially when Bo looked up at her with an unwavering gaze. The valkyrie knew the succubus loved it when she got like this. She loved the feeling of being utterly ravished and completely spent by the time they were done.

Soon, Tamsin felt her climax building, and with a choked gasp, she spoke, "_Shit,_ I'm gonna cum."

As if a switch flicked on, Bo started bobbing her head, meeting Tamsin thrust for thrust as her mouth worked the blonde over. She raked her nails down Tamsin's toned ass and the backs of her thighs, urging her to cum.

Within a few seconds, Tamsin tensed, toes curling against the hardwood floors as she finally came. She pulled back just enough, letting spurt after spurt of cum fill Bo's mouth. When she finished, she caught the succubus off-guard, thrusting a little farther into her mouth resulting in cum spilling and dripping down the brunette's chin.

Bo swallowed what she could once Tamsin pulled out of her mouth and set to work on licking the blonde clean. Before she could finish, she was yanked up onto her feet, her knees and pussy aching.

Tamsin licked the cum from Bo's chin before kissing the succubus deeply, pressing the rest of her cum into the brunette's mouth with her tongue. Bo swallowed obediently as restless hands pawed at the rest of her body.

The valkyrie nipped and sucked at the exposed skin of Bo's neck before growling into her ear. "Bedroom."

"Take me," Bo whispered breathlessly in return.

Tamsin tossed Bo over her shoulder, running and taking the stairs two at a time to their bedroom.

::::

Elsewhere in the clubhouse, Kenzi and Hale exchanged horrified looks.

Kenzi broke the silence. "They're like _animals_," she whispered.

"Lil' Mama, I think you should definitely move in with me."

Kenzi nodded several times over. "Oh, yep. For sure. ASAP, honey."

* * *

**A/N #2: I think I just have a thing for smut + tiny bit of humor.**

**Feel free to leave prompts. Non-smut ones would be cool, but I don't mind smut. I just get asked to do smut... a lot. On every fic I write.**


End file.
